Vem dançar Comigo
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Snape no noivado indiano de sua filha. Reviews, please!


**Nome da fic**: Vem dançar comigo.  
**Autor:** Roxane Norris  
**Pares**: Severo Snape/ Personagem Original  
**Censura:** PG-13 – umas insinuações não tão levinhas...  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers para todos os livros  
**Desafio:**  
**Resumo: **Severus Snape adora ver a esposa dançando música indiana.

**Notas:** 1ª continuação de "O Príncipe Mestiço"  
**Agradecimentos:** A minha linda Beatriz Corrêa da Silva que betou as fics eu amo de paixão e a minha cunhã do coração Marcia Paz Ribeiro grande inspiradora desta fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.  
**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site .

VEM DANÇAR COMIGO.

- Vamos , Severo - Ravena o fitou - È só uma breve viagem, você não irá se ausentar por muito tempo de Hogwarts.

- È... não é, mesmo ! - e continuou mal humorado - Só para o outro lado do mundo !

- Querido, pense o seguinte... - e sentou ao seu lado -Você demorou três anos para permitir que ele viesse aqui em casa.

- E soubesse que teria que passar por isso ... - e crispou os lábios - Teria demorado cinco.

- Esperava uma atitude mais madura de sua parte - ela deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo - Afinal, Anne é nossa única filha.

- Por isso mesmo - falou friamente - Devia ter sido menos indulgente.

- Eu desisto...- levantou-se e subiu as escadas

Ravena estava de frente para o espelho, penteava os longos cabelos, quando Snape entrou no quarto. Ela simplesmente o ignorou, estava com uma camisola longa branca de cetim que possuia um decote nas costas, passou por ele e sentou-se na cama . Soltou um suspiro, havia quatro anos que Voldemort morrera, e pelo menos três que Anne arrumara um namorado que agora a pedira em casamento. Esse era agora o maior de seus problemas, e nem toda a sua experiência como auror a ajudava a resolvê-lo.

Severo a abraçou e beijando - lhe ombro, falou baixinho

- Desculpe, Ravie - ele esperou sua reação ,como não houve ,ele disse -A que horas saímos amanhã ?

- Às 9:00 hs - voltou-se para ele com um sorriso nos lábios - Sabia que você não seria tão indiferente ao noivado de Anne.

Era incrível como as duas sabiam dobrá-lo, pensou ele. Bastava apenas um sorriso de Ravena, para que ele se tornasse o mais patético dos bruxos. Apesar de ter 38 anos, Ravena era linda e ao lado da filha parecia sua irmã mais velha, seu corpo era escultural e seu sorriso o remetia aos seus vinte e dois anos, quando a havia conhecido. Tantas coisas passaram, e outras tantas não mudavam, ele nunca deixara de amá-la. Foi um beijo da esposa que retirou-o de seus pensamentos.

- Venha - e lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso - Vamos dormir.

Severo desligou a luz da cabeceira e debruçando-se por cima de Ravena começou a beija-la.

O dia clareou e os raios pálidos de sol penetraram no quarto fazendo com que Snape acordasse .Ele olhou para o lado e não viu Ravena, levantou-se e desceu apressadamente as escadas. Quando entrou na cozinha ela estava sentada com uma xícara entre as mãos. Severo a fitou demoradamente, ela estava vestida com uma saia e um corpete de seda vermelho bordado a ouro,entre suas sombrancelhas havia uma pedra da mesma cor e vários véus compridos dourados e vermelhos pendiam-lhe da cabeça presos por uma corrente de ouro. A visão era perfeita, ele tinha que admitir que pouca vezes a vira tão especialmente bonita e tentadora . Ravena sentiu que os olhos do marido a fitavam, e sorvendo mais um gole de chá, posou a xícara no pires e disse-lhe

- Se vai ficar parado aí o resto da manhã - sorriu-lhe - Vai se atrasar ,Severo.

Ele se sentou e ainda a olhou detidamente.

- Você está linda - sua voz era suave

- Obrigada - virou-se para ele e sorriu - Depois de tantos anos de casada, é bom saber que ainda sou atraente.

- Tinha alguma dúvida, sra.Snape ? - seu tom foi maldoso

- Na realidade ...Não - Ravena levantou-se passou por trás da cadeira onde Severo estava sentado, deteu-se por alguns segundos, e disse passando as mãos nos cabelos dele - Sabe... quando vou ás compras...sempre recebo elogios.- ela se retirou da cozinha.

Assim que ele acabou, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Severo viu estendido sobre a cama uma túnica preta com uma calça também preta, e que decididamente tinham uma aparência um tanto quanto duvidosa. Ravena saiu do toillet, havia se maquiado fazendo a delineação de seus olhos com lápis preto e assim amendoando-os, e seus lábios estavam rubros . Ela viu o olhar que Snape lançava ás roupas sobre a cama e foi na direção do marido.

- Trouxe preta - fitou-o - Achei que preferi-se.

- Você não está exagerando, Ravie ?- parecia incrédulo

- Nenhum pouquinho - e sorriu - A família de Hadji é tradicional,apesar de serem bruxos seguem os costumes indianos.

- Por, Merlin, aonde eu me enfiei ! - e carrancudo pegou as duas peças de tecido, que interiormente se recusava a chamar de roupa, e começou a vesti-las.

Depois de pronto olhou o efeito no espelho ,Ravena apareceu atrás dele e diise

- Não deixaria você lecionar em Hogwarts vestido assim - e abraçou-o - Provavelmente uma dúzia de adolescentes sardentas correria atrás de você.

- Deixe de besteiras - sentia-se tão ridículo com aquelas roupas - Seria motivo de piadas durante o ano inteiro

- Eu gostei - deu-lhe um beijo - Vamos ,estamos atrasados.

Aparataram pouco depois numa construção em estilo mourisco, com abóbadas e arcos ,lindos afrescos desenhados a ouro e um imenso jardim no centro onde havia uma fonte ,e acontecia a festa. Anne veio ao encontro dos pais, trajava uma roupa no estilo da mãe só que em tons de azuis. Estava realmente muito bonita ,pouco tempo depois Hadji apareceu seguido de seus pais. Snape percebeu com alívio, que como Ravena dissera todos os homens presentes usavam roupas bem similares as dele. Os pais de Hadji e o restante da família, que não era pequena, trataram-nos muito bem .Lá para o meio da comemoração, Severo já se sentia mais a vontade. Foi quando todas as moças da festa se reuniram em volta de Anne , os rapazes ao redor de Hadji, e começaram a dançar como se encenassem uma peça. Uma peça de noivado.

Severo estava ao lado de Ravena sentado em almofadas ricamente trabalhadas ,assim como todas as mantas, tapetes e véus que enfeitavam o lugar .Ele nunca estivera num lugar parecido com pessoas tão alegres e entusiasmadas para dançar ,era muito diferente do costume britânico. Pouco segundos depois ,Ravena foi retirada do seu lado e começou a dançar ao lado da filha. Por sua vez ,Snape resolveu não se mexer para que não o levassem também. Porém não conseguia deixar de admirar a esposa dançando ,ela parecia dominar cada passo daquela estranha dança. De repente a dança se tornou mais sensual e Ravena o fitou demoradamente enquanto balançava seus quadris na sua frente, mexendo alternadamente com as mãos . Snape sentiu seu sangue esquentar nas veias e desviou o olhar. Ela pareceu não dar-se por satisfeita e recomeçou a dançar sensualmente aonde ele estava com o olhar fixo ,Ravena jogou seus longos cabelos para trás , arqueou o corpo e depois voltou a mesma posição .Encarou-o com seus olhos profundamentes verdes e seus quadris começaram a se movimentar frenéticamente descrevendo elipses no ar .Ele sentiu que estava a um passo de levantar e agarra-la ali mesmo. Ravena percebeu e deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

A música cessou e os convidados foram chamados á um brinde,e em seguida foi servido o jantar. Uma hora depois se despediam de Hadji e sua família .Voltaram para Hogsmead com Anne, assim que chegaram a menina anunciou que iria se deitar porque estava cansada e dando-lhes um beijo de boa noite, se retirou para o quarto. Ravena olhou para o marido, ele não conseguia deixar de admira-la desde a dança.

- Venha, Severo - e puxou-lhe pela mão - Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Aonde ? - ele tentou adivinhar os pensamentos dela ,mas lhe ensinara oclumência muito bem.

- Feche os olhos – disse ,e guiou ele para os jardins atrás da casa.

Ravena conjurou uma enorme tenda branca, e entrou com Snape. A tenda estava tão ou mais enfeitada quanto a festa de Anne. Haviam vários véus e tapetes espalhados por toda sua extensão, a um canto várias almofadas bordadas e numa pequena mesa ao lado uma cascata de frutas. O ambiente estava iluminado por várias velas que exalavam essências afrodisíacas.

- Pode abrir oa olhos,Severo - ela ordenou

- Mas... - ele olhou ao redor e sorriu para ela - Não deveria seu eu a lhe fazer uma surpresa ?

- Nesse caso ...não - e empurrou para as almofadas

- Como aprendeu a dançar daquele modo ? - perguntou-lhe

- Esqueceu que meu pai era Primeiro-Ministro ? - Ravena estava em pé na frente dele - Antes disso ele foi embaixador na Ìndia, foi onde aprendi a dançar e até falar a língua deles.

Ela falou alguma coisa baixinho, e uma música começou a inundar o ambiente. Era mais sensual que a da festa, e rapidamente Severo se viu preso as idas e vindas dos quadris da esposa. Lentamente ela foi retirando os véus dos cabelo, quando restou apenas um ela o enlaçou em seu pescoço, trouxe seus lábios até perto dos dela e numa insinuação de um beijo eminente, o deixou prostrado com os lábios entreabertos. Saiu novamente remexendo os quadris e as mãos sensualmente, e recomeçou a dançar ,enquanto Severo sentia seu perfume no veú. Ravena se aproximou novamente dele, descendo seus quadris até o chão e nessa nova investida sentiu as mãos de Severo puxando-a para si. Ela não opôs resistência .

Ele beijou seus lábios, seu colo, suas mãos arrancaram-lhe o corpete. Ravena o agarrava pelos cabelos ,enquanto ele continuava beijando-lhe o ventre. As mãos de Snape agora subiam-lhe pelas coxas por baixo da saia, ela retirou-lhe a blusa e começou a acariciar seu peito. Ele comprimiu seu quadril contra o dela , e um movimento sincronizado de seus corpos começou. Bastou apenas mais um toque para que todas as suas sensações sucumbissem á uma onda entorpecedora de prazer mútuo.

Ravena estava deitada nua sobre seu peito, e balançava um cacho de uvas, arrancando-as uma a uma e dando-lhe n boca. Ela parou e apoiou -se sobre os braços, o encarou e perguntou-lhe.

- E então sr. Snape ? - e sorrindo - O que achou da cultura indiana ?

- Ainda tenho algumas curiosidades a serem satisfeitas - deu-lhe aquele sorriso canalha

Snape deitou-a sobre as almofadas e recomeçou a beija-la,ela sorriu e o abraçou.

A noite se aprofundou lá fora enquanto eles se amavam ao som de uma canção indiana.

FIM.


End file.
